


Dr Strange

by Beaglebagelbamboozled



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penetration, Romance, Smut, Teacher/Student, Teasing, fellation, sadness before happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaglebagelbamboozled/pseuds/Beaglebagelbamboozled
Summary: A romantic story about Stephen Strange and his student (the reader) !
Relationships: Doctor Strange/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me, as this is my first try at writing some fanfic AND that English isn’t my first language! There will be a continuation where there will be smut scenes (behold chapter 2) but for this one, it will all be fluff and feelings ! I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter one: I am sorry

A pair of inquisitive and serious steel eyes was fixated on me. 

”Y/N , is there a problem? You don’t seem to be able to focus on your meditation today. I can sense that something is on your mind. “ said the sorcerer supreme. 

” No, it’s alright, please forgive me. I just need to find my breathing pattern. ” I replied, positively knowing I was lying in my master’s face, and that he knew it. 

It has been seven months since I had the extraordinary chance to become Stephen Strange’s pupil. I wouldn’t let some feelings get in the way of my education. I was so disappointed in myself, unable to suppress these ridiculous emotions. Somehow, I couldn’t help myself but to fall in love with him. 

A calm, low-tone voice snapped me out of my thoughts. 

”Y/N, this can’t go on. It has been two weeks since your energies have been acting like a thunderstorm. We can’t practice like that. Please, tell me what is wrong. “ 

Something in the way he looked at me pierced right through my chest. I knew I had no other choice but to tell him, because I couldn’t escape his observations and either way, he would be disappointed in my incapacity to be a serious student. My throat became so dry, and my upper body felt like a drum was playing in an acid pool. 

I looked up at his face, tears starting to fill up my eyes. How I would miss his brilliant mind, his careful words and his magnificent visage. 15 minutes passed, where a heavy silence filled the room. I finally let the words out of my mind, in a trembling voice. 

”Stephen, I beg you to forgive me for this, and I promise that if you still let me be your student you will never hear of it again, but I... “ 

My eyes went down to my feet, facing the floor. 

”I love you.“

The silence first answered me, then a long sight. Tears started running down my face and I stood there, ashamed, before he finally spoke. 

”I wasn’t expecting this kind of answer. I was so absorbed in my personal studies and my teacher’s role, it never came through my mind that any reciprocal feelings could happen. “

My heart almost stopped beating. I wasn’t sure that I understood the meaning of his sentence. Before my mind would start to wander in some rambling about how I was probably analyzing it in the wrong way, a slightly trembling hand contoured my face, gently wiping a tear away, ending under my chin, lifting it so I faced him, instead of the ground. 

I tried to speak, but I was stopped by his lips, softly pressing on mine. I could feel in the tender way he kissed me the same care and attention he gave me every time we practiced together. His arms wrapped up around me, one hand behind my head and the other in my lower back, bringing me closer in an enveloping embrace, with the cloak that followed us, keeping us in a cocoon. 

I could perceive the rough fabric of his tunic and the straps of his belt, pressing against my abdomen. It was the first time I had been this close to Stephen and I could feel how strong and firm his body seemed. 

He had a scent that was as attractive as it was indescribable, an amalgam of many different attractive odors, and his lips tasted a bit sweet. 

He slowly broke the embrace and, his lower hand going up my back, provoking some shivers of pleasure in my frame, said on a soft spoken voice, after making sure our eyes locked again:

”I love you too.“ 

He then took me back in his embrace and we stood there for a moment, in bliss, kissing, and then smiling at each other’s, before he took me by the hand and said :

”Let’s go somewhere more comfortable than this practice room, shall we? “

I kept my hand in his, my fingers caressing every scars they encountered, profiting of the warmth of his palm. 

Stephen always had such a serious and neutral expression when taking to people, but this time, as he led me where I knew his bed was, his expression was cryptic. His mind seemed to go a thousand places , just like when he had to analyze an ancient book. 

We finally arrived in front of the entrance of his room, where he looked at me with a very concerned expression: 

”Are you sure that this is what you want? “ 

I smiled to him, squeezing a bit the hand that was in mine. 

”There is nothing that my heart desire more than you, and I will never feel sorry for it again.“


	2. Part 2

”There is nothing that my heart desire more than you, and I will never feel sorry for it again.“

As I said these words, his eyes lightened up with a flame I had never seen in the sorcerer’s eyes : lust. How many times have I wished to receive such a look, like all the secrets of the universe now resided inside of me. 

He snapped his fingers and the cloak, in a swift but abrupt movement, like it was angry not to participate, detached itself from him and went away. What a temperamental artifact. 

His energy felt so explosive, like he wanted to rip all my clothes off, yet he remained calm , attentive to my every movement , as he closed the door behind us and led me to the bed.

”I dreamed about you a thousand time, yet none of these dreams gave justice to your beauty“. He said while caressing my face. 

His mere touch gave me shivers of pleasure, something about how he didn’t care about using his hands freely with me, made me so glad he was trusting me not to judge him. 

I turned my face to kiss his hand, taking things slowly, savoring each moment. 

”I could loose myself in your eyes for a million years“ I said , bringing myself close to his body again, my eyes always locked in his. 

I ran my hands on the side of his head where the two strands of white hair were, something that I always have found so attractive, and gradually, I lowered them to his neck, and then his shoulders, exploring his clothed body.

I could feel the slight pressure of his arousal, pressing against my lower body, and I blushed, pleased but a bit shy. 

At that time, he moved his hands, reproducing my own movements, exploring at the same pace I was, and I knew he was patiently waiting for me to make the first move, always in his mindset of the delicate mentor-student situation. 

I took a deep breath, trying to overcome the anxiety of the first time, and took my hands down to the belts that were tightly keeping his tunic closed. I undid the knot and started unrolling the leathery ropes, feeling how boiling the tissus was underneath. I could hear him inhale and exhale a bit louder, as I undid the last strand and the belt fell to the ground. 

The tunic lied open, revealing his bare chest and quite muscular frame, something the sorcerer was hiding very well. This vision alone was magnificent, and something in my face must have shown that I liked what I saw, as I caught Stephen smirk. 

He looked at me for a moment, that mischievous smile of his still on his face, before stating : ”I don’t like inequality... It would be sad to keep on your tunic like that, isn’t it?“ 

I smiled at his not so subtle demand. I undid my tunic, taking all my time, until the last strand of rope fell to the ground. From there, I took off the pieces of tissue, letting him admire my breasts. 

He brought me back close , and I relished in the feeling of our bare skin pressed on each other’s. We were so close that I could feel the bulge growing under the sorcerer’s pants, as he began to give tender kisses on my neck, lowering himself with each one, until he reached my bust. He caressed it, and then, started sucking on one of my nipples, playing with it with his tongue. Once it became hard and erected , he passed to the other. 

It has been such a long time since anybody had touched me , I couldn’t retain a soft moan. His tongue was agile, circling and teasing, until I couldn’t help myself but to start passing my hands on the bulge, feeling the hardness under the fabric.

His mouth came back to embrace mine and our tongue discovered each other’s , before I started kissing him just like he did, but this time tracing a line down on his chest, until I arrived to his pants, were I gave kisses on the throbbing tissue, that was so expanded it seemed like it was ready to explode. 

I looked up right into his eyes, now pressing the bulge with my lips. It didn’t took time before he couldn’t take it anymore, and took off his pants. I took a moment to admire, not without beginning to gently stroke it with one hand, his quite imposing cock. 

I put my mouth around the tip of his cock, hearing him exhale louder, and I slid down progressively, until I engulfed all his length, producing from his part a loud and masculine groan. I stuck my tongue out and licked his balls, causing Stephen to gasp and put his hands in my hair. 

”That feels so good, Y/N“ he said, his voice almost like the one he had when he was in trance. 

Satisfied that he liked it, I started going up and down on his length, sucking and drooling a bit, still looking at him right into the eyes, and I felt him being even harder, aroused , until he gently pulled my hair to make me stop. 

”I want to have a taste of you too“ he said, his eyes burning with passion. ”Please, lie down to the side of the bed“

He took off my pants and crawled between my tights, witnessing that I was already soaked wet. He smiled again, proud of the effect he had on me. 

He started passing his fingers on the side of my labia, arousing the internal parts of my clitoris, causing me to moan softly. He gave kisses to my inner thighs, before going between my legs. His tongue slipped between my labia and we both hummed. Teasing my small bud with the tip of his tongue, he inserted one, and then two, and then three fingers, slipping easily as I was so aroused. Clearly, he wasn’t only skilled in the mystic arts, and, patiently, brought me right on the edge of orgasm. I could see his cock, throbbing from impatience, but so hard he clearly enjoyed himself while giving me pleasure. 

He slid on the top of me, his thick phallus right at my entrance, tormenting me, looking at me with a spark in his eyes.

I couldn’t wait anymore. I wanted him, right inside of me. 

”Please“ I begged. He did not move, a malicious expression on his face. 

”Please what?“ He said in a sultry voice. 

”Please, take me, I want you right inside of me, I am all yours“

A radiant smile appeared on his face. ”If it’s so nicely asked, then, I shall do what you want, my love“ he said, while slowly pushing himself into me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, there will be a part 3 , I hope you enjoyed your reading !


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% smut !

”If it’s so nicely asked, then, I shall do what you want, my love“ he said, while slowly pushing himself into me.

It was a very tight fit and I could feel myself getting stretched around him. I had been with other man before, but none of them gave me that sensation. 

I let out a soft moan, enjoying every moment of his entrance. The sorcerer was taking his time, clearly relishing in the feeling of my tightness around him. When he finally was completely inside , he took a moment of pause, his body stopping any motion. Once again, his eyes were gleaming with a mischievous expression. 

I sighted, trying to move my hips, but I realized that I was pinned down to the mattress and that I couldn’t move myself. A slight expression of impatience passed on my face and I bit my lips, unsatisfied, but aroused by the look he gave me. On an inquisitive voice, he asked me:

”Is there a problem, Y/N ?“ 

”Strange, please!“ I replied back, on a needy voice. 

“Please what?” He said, one of his eyebrow arched. ”Am-I not right inside of you, just like you asked me?“ 

A gigantic grin of victory graced his face. I didn’t wanted to confess it to myself, but I needed to admit that his attitude only inflamed my passion. 

”Please...“ I begged once again. ”I want you to fuck me“ 

”I see“, he said, with a, supposedly, enlightened tone. ”Haven’t I had taught you to be careful and specific with the words you choose?“ He said, beginning to move in and out, in a motion that was still painfully slow. 

”Hard“ I said, aching for him. 

”That’s a beautiful adjective, that would be better in a complete sentence“, he replied with a smirk. 

”I want you to fuck me hard“ I whispered to him, passing my hands on his back and on his hips. 

His expression changed once again, now with his serious face he often had. ”I want to hear you say it with my name , Y/N, loudly“

”Stephen Strange, sorcerer supreme, master of the mystic arts, I want you to please, please fuck me hard” I nearly shouted, now positively sure that the entire sanctum had heard me, my hands gripping him desperately.

His resplendent smile enlightened all his face as he gradually augmented the strength of his thrust, visibly satisfied with my reaction, before he leaned on me and began to kiss me passionately. Our tongues were swirling together, as my whole body was shaking at each impulsion.

I could feel my nipples brushing against his bare chest, the movement only making them harder, which Strange must have felt, as he was now fondling my breasts with one hand. His hand went down on my stomach and, without any hesitation, quickly found back my pleasure pearl. 

Definitely, the scars on his hands did bring a tactile edge, as he did little circles on my clitoris, never stopping his trusting movement. 

”Aaah, yes, Stephen, that feels so good“ I moaned, wrapping my arms and legs around him so he would stay close. 

I was so overwhelmed with the sensation of fullness and his stroking on my sensitive parts, I felt I was going to climax again. As if our minds connected, Strange, who seemed, as always, so in control of himself, asked me: 

”Tell me, Y/N, where do you want me to cum“? 

I smiled, happy that I took the pill, and, not releasing him from my embrace said on the sultriest voice I could find:

“I want you to cum right inside of me... I want to feel ALL of you, Stephen“

He hummed from satisfaction and began going faster and harder, until we both shouted each other’s name in a burst of mutual pleasure, his hot cum pumping into me. 

Exhausted but satisfied, we both rolled into the bed, cuddling each other’s. The sorcerer spoke on a soft voice, while caressing my face with his fingers. 

”You are perfect, Y/N... Oh, do you need anything, water perhaps?“ 

”No, thank you, I just want to stay with you like that, for the moment“ I answered back.

He stared into my eyes. ”You know, I have thought about it, I don’t want you to be my apprentice anymore... I want you to be my partner, inside, and outside of this bedroom.“ 

A thousand butterflies passed in my stomach.

“And“, he added, “I love you“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time it took, school and work got me, but I am back and ready to write more... There will be some adventures with this couple :)


End file.
